1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of vehicles have been heretofore provided for laying successive pipe sections. However, most vehicles which have been designed for laying successive pipe sections are operative only to engage and lower a pipe section into a trench for general alignment with the last laid pipe section and do not include features whereby the pipe section being laid may be precisely longitudinally aligned with the last laid pipe section in a manner enabling the adjacent ends of the last laid pipe section and the pipe section being laid to be readily welded together. As a result, the pipe laying operation of successive pipe sections usually requires at least two workmen adjacent the end of the pipe section being laid remote from the last laid pipe section for the purpose of manually shifting the adjacent end of the pipe section laterally, as may be necessary, to properly align and abut the adjacent ends of the last laid pipe section and the pipe section being laid in order that a proper weld between the abutted pipe section ends may be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of previously patented devices for laying pipe sections and other similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,877,974, 2,692,159, 2,737,140, 3,598,347, 3,711,920, and 3,970,295.